


宜嘉 | 红提

by Trrrrr_0917



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trrrrr_0917/pseuds/Trrrrr_0917
Summary: 王嘉尔生日贺文。





	宜嘉 | 红提

*宜嘉

*16158字

*红提和全文其实没有什么关系…结尾也是强行点题…祝大家看得开心~3.28嘉嘉生日快乐嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻~愿你一生平安喜乐~

天微凉，秋风阵阵，王嘉尔从眼前的书本抬起头，看了眼窗外昏暗的天，敞开的窗户将发黄的纱帘掀起，下一秒又贴在了窗框上。

周日傍晚的图书馆一如往常冷清，相比临近期末的人满为患，王嘉尔更喜欢在这种时候到图书馆，在两个大书架之间捧一本书，在昏暗的室内堪堪凭着自然光读发黄的书页上方正的字。

纱帘鼓起来了，下摆扬起时一阵风扑来，是带着胡椒猪肚味道的秋风，王嘉尔手指捏着书页，抬起又放下，合起书走到窗边的位子上坐下。伸手将窗户关上。王嘉尔从落了灰的窗玻璃往外看，楼下是课外活动的草坪，在这样下一秒仿佛就要下起雨的阴天，甚少有人在户外走动。他收回目光，最终落在了与他相对坐着的男孩身上。

隔着两张桌子，隐隐还能闻到那人身旁敞开的窗户里吹来秋风里的胡椒猪肚味，王嘉尔盯着他头顶的发旋，看他趴在书本上一动不动，猜他是睡着了。略长的发丝搭在书沿，落到了枣色的桌面上。来图书馆睡觉的人不少，王嘉尔乐意在这种格外安静的阴天盯着陌生人看多几眼。

纱帘再度被吹起，不过扰乱的是男孩的梦境。段宜恩感觉有什么东西在脸上搔动，伴随着一阵带着凉意的冷风，估摸着挂在脑袋上的是窗帘，伸手摸索着掀开。

抬起头，揉揉脸蛋上的书本印子，就看见隔着两个桌子远和自己相对坐着的男孩手上夹着一本书，愣愣地望着他。

“嘁…”段宜恩讨厌别人看着他，抄起桌上的书本就要走，手在桌子上摸索，抓到了扬起的纱帘。

段宜恩看到那男孩在朝他微笑，那微笑温暖入心，不带分毫恶意，可他不习惯，不习惯陌生人的友好，脸上的冷意淡了些，默默地走进一旁的书架边上。

把那本被垫在脸下睡觉的手塞进它原本的位置，随手又从书架上抽出一本翻开，这样周而复始，他随手抽出了一本书，看了一眼封面便没了兴趣，再想将它塞回原位，书缝间看到那男孩走过。

只消一眼便惊艳了他，隔着两张桌子别妄想段宜恩会认认真真端详一个男孩的长相，隔着书架倒还比较实际。他的衣服上有一股清新的洗衣粉香味，侧脸有一种帅小孩的气质，分明是很乖的长相，正面看来又极具有侵略性。

不远处的玻璃门传来了吱呀声响，有人推开了门，段宜恩觉得是刚才的男孩离开了，把手上正掂着重量的书放回书架，思量着想去一趟超市。每当天气转凉，他总是会起“以毒攻毒”的调皮念头，既然天气转凉了，那手里握着的雪糕总该慢些解冻了吧。

推开玻璃门，图书馆大堂里一片寂静，头上的穹顶设计投射着外部的自然光线，只是浓云密布，大堂里所有的物品都罩上了一层阴翳。段宜恩伸手蹭了蹭裤兜里的手机，朝着图书馆坡下的方向走去。下午的校园总是安静的，天气劝退了所有有出门意愿的人们，在冻柜里拿一支红豆炼乳味的明治雪糕，突然起了在超市好好逛一圈的念头。

他不是很爱吃糖，但清楚地知道甜味能让他的情绪高涨些，这样舍友或许能少些调侃他的阴郁气质。身侧伸来一只手将他关上的冻柜打开，将他放下的那支雪糕拿了起来。段宜恩下意识转头去看，是那个男孩。

“你好啊。”男孩和他打招呼，段宜恩愣神，下一秒只觉得尴尬，轻轻点点头便离开了超市。

怎么回事...他是跟踪我吗？刚刚在图书馆自己还那么嚣张来着...

段宜恩低头快步走着，后面的脚步声乱了节奏，接近奔跑的快走。“嘿！”段宜恩的左肩上沉了沉，有人拍他，声音很好听：“我好像在哪里见过你...是部门的面试吗？”

段宜恩想起来了，他还是这所学校的小萌新，经不住舍友的撺掇，在上周陪着去了校广播台的面试，被舍友坑着也参与了一把丰富多彩的大学生生活，只是那面试明显很糟糕就是了。

“是...”段宜恩盯着他，看他黑得透亮的瞳子。他大大方方地笑着，朝自己伸手：“你好，我是大二的王嘉尔，广播台播音部的。”

“噢...你好...你好...”

“面试的时候我见过你，可能你忘记我了吧...毕竟台下这么多人扎堆坐...”王嘉尔冲他笑，段宜恩只不好意思搔搔脑袋，不知道该接什么。

“那...下次面试时见咯。”王嘉尔还是冲着他笑，笑得何其明媚灿烂，说着又把手上的雪糕塞到他手上：“请你吃，下次见咯。”

段宜恩觉得自己和他之间似乎隔着隐形的气流，对面是阳光明媚，自己却是阴阴沉沉的低气压，看着他像偶像剧里面的男主角一般跑开，自己似乎也反应过来手上雪糕的冰凉。熟悉的包装袋，翻过来一看，是那支红豆炼乳。段宜恩将蹭到外包装水珠湿哒哒的手掌在裤子上擦了擦，撕开了雪糕的包装，心里想着，下次碰见他要请他吃雪糕才行。

学校的课程改革让一些任选课多个年级混着一块上，为了那些学分，段宜恩不得不选修了一节哲学类别的课，和他的专业关系不大，他也听不大明白，于是在桌上摊开一张A4纸，托着腮帮子写实验报告。

可能是早课的原因，教室里弥漫着困倦的气息，课间趴倒了一片，段宜恩淡淡扫视了一眼，漫不经心地打了哈欠，从裤兜里摸出手机几乎是习惯了的行为，扒拉看了两圈微信，确定所有的群聊都寂静无人时，又百无聊赖地把手机放到桌上，趴在它的旁边，斜着眼睛，勉强地看那灰白色的界面。

联系人的人像图标边上蹦出一个小红点，段宜恩点开了凑上去看，验证消息里空白一片。手指翻飞给对方发去了一条消息：哪位？

对方也很快地回复了：广播台。

既然是部门的便随手写了“广播台”的备注，点了点那个绿色的长条，顶着藤原书记的动漫头像对话框出现在聊天列表中。

-你好～

顽皮的波浪线映入眼帘，段宜恩凭直觉对面是个好说话的人。

-你好。

-我是广播台的师兄，通知你通过了部门一轮面试噢。

-谢谢。

-不用谢鸭！还没有发正式的信息，不过我还是先和你说了，下次面试要加油哦，期待和你成为同事～

-你是...

-以后会认识的！

以后...以后是什么时候？段宜恩将目光从手机上收回，望着窗边纹丝不动的厚重窗帘，伸手拨动两下，将手重新垫在脑袋下。

今天天气太明媚了些，明明是秋天，丝丝阳光洒下来，连着暖意一起撒在身上，洒在段宜恩困得耷拉下来的眼皮上。

“同学...起来了，上课了。”

段宜恩感觉有人捅了捅他的肩胛骨，吃痛着有些恼怒地抬起头，睁圆了眼睛想瞪人，扭过头，才发现是见过的人。

“你...”

“忘记了？”那人笑着道：“我是部门的师兄。”

“噢你好你好...”段宜恩对这个人有些印象，但不清楚姓名，只记得他问了自己好几个问题，问得自己哑口无言，支支吾吾说了半天也没有表达出自己的意思。

段宜恩拧过头，偏偏是见过面却不认识的人相处起来气氛最尴尬，伸手挠了挠自己的下巴，握起笔继续写自己的实验报告。

“嗯？你们这个报告和我们那时候写的不太一样。”感觉身边有人贴了过来，下意识地，段宜恩朝另一侧偏了偏，道：“呃...我也不清楚...”

“我看看。”那人自说自话把报告纸从他手里抽走，颇有几分认真地端详起来，最后才煞有其事地得出结论：“真的不一样哎。你是哪个专业的？”

“生物工程...”

“不同专业也不一样吧...”那人自己得出了结论，又把实验报告放回桌子上。

段宜恩突然很烦他，身边原本没有人的，这个早晨原本很安静，无端端闯进来算什么？他恼怒，却无从开口，深吸一口气，抓起手机自己给自己发信息。

发什么呢？

发一些能证明他很生气的话。

微信列表唯一一个置顶是与自己的对话框，对话框里有喜怒哀乐所有情绪，不开心时还可以给自己发几个表达悲伤的表情包，是他不能够实际做出来的，他却可以看着手机屏幕里的柴犬抽噎。

二轮面试的通知短信悄无声息投递到手机上，恰时他正在上专业课，只随意看了一眼便把手机倒扣在桌面上继续认真听课。拿起手机给幻灯片的例题拍一张照，足够清晰就行，段宜恩把那条在锁屏上有些碍事的短信扒拉开，查看那张照片是否足以看清上面的数学符号。

这导致了他看见舍友出门了还没有意识到些什么。

两天后，段宜恩翘着二郎腿在宿舍写写画画，明明全天满课已经很累了还强撑着写作业。身边的舍友换了衣服正对着镜子捣弄头发，过于隆重的准备让段宜恩朝那边看多了几眼。舍友举着香水瓶子给自己来了一个全身香水SPA，几粒香气因子钻进鼻子，害得段宜恩连打好几个喷嚏。

“喷太多了...”段宜恩嘟嚷着说道，挠了挠头发继续写写画画。另一个小胖子舍友见舍友如此隆重的打扮，打趣道：“泡妞呢？”

“哼！整天脑子里就想着女朋友吧你，我可是要去部门面试的人。”舍友嘚瑟地甩了甩头发，极其做作地撩了撩耳边的碎发。

“得，你去面试，帮我买个鸭脖，麻辣口的就行。”

“等我凯旋归来。”舍友趾高气昂蹬着新买的皮靴出门，一个小时过后再回来，呲牙咧嘴地喊疼：“天呐这新皮靴太硌脚了吧...你的鸭脖！”说完从口袋里抽出一长条包装的鸭脖扔到小胖子桌上。

“谢谢大佬。”

舍友抱怨完自己的新皮靴，带着些挑衅的语气拍了拍段宜恩的肩：“你没去二轮面试嘛？噢...可能你没进，没进就收不到短信噢。”

“短信...”段宜恩重复一遍这个词语，似乎突然醒悟自己方才总感觉忘了的事情是什么。从桌上拿起插着耳机的手机，未读的面试消息躺在收件箱里。舍友看了一眼信息左边显示未读的小蓝点，似乎要拼死挖苦道：“呵，大忙人。手机信息都没看见呢。”

连续两个弹窗从屏幕上方弹出，是那个广播台师兄给他发的微信消息。

-你怎么今晚没有来面试鸭？

-是不是忘了？

-时间快到了，可是我还在这里噢，你认真考虑一下，还有机会～

-对不起，我忘了，现在赶过去！

段宜恩迅速键入几个字，往后退站起来的动作吓到站在身后的舍友，踉跄之下又刮到了脚上刚磨出的伤口。

“嘶...”

舍友骂人前段宜恩先抛出了道歉堵住他的嘴，披上外套，把手机和钥匙揣进兜里便匆匆忙忙出门了。赶到面试的教室，只有后排的灯光还亮着，幻灯片上写着二轮面试几个大字，他放慢脚步，想透过布满灰白的窗玻璃看清里面是否有人。

是那张熟悉的侧脸，手上握着一支黑笔，笔尖一下一下在纸上点着，托着腮帮子的样子好像失去了耐心，脸上却还带着笑意，嘴角勾起的弧度弯弯，是心情很好的样子。

分明走到了教室，却又在门口迟疑。段宜恩挠了挠后脑勺，懊悔自己为什么思前想后顾虑这么多，要是一鼓作气走进去多好...门框上搭了一只手，脑袋冒了出来，是王嘉尔。段宜恩见他笑着，率先开口说了话：“你好...我是来面试的。”

“我知道啊，你先进来。”王嘉尔直起身把他往里面迎，让他在签到表上签字：“不用紧张噢，很简单的。”

看见偌大的教室里就他一个人，段宜恩绷紧的神经终于得以放松了一些：“好...”

见他还是胆怯的模样，小声地回答还要掐着指甲盖壮胆，王嘉尔笑着把他往讲桌边上推，道：“已经迟到啦！开始吧。”

“我...我...”小心翼翼的情绪被直接打破，段宜恩站在一个台阶高的讲桌边上，手指绕了衣摆一圈又一圈，王嘉尔就坐在第一排仰头看着他，盯着他的眼睛看，就像下一秒要将他看穿了。

“不用紧张。只有我在，要是再拖一会说不定他们就过来了哦。”

时间紧迫？段宜恩权衡了一下，无论如何都要在其他师兄师姐回来前完成，清了清嗓子开始自我介绍，前面一些问题和一轮面试无大异，王嘉尔在纸上写下他的个人信息，笑着问了一个问题：“会经常这样紧张吗？”

“应该...不会吧。”

他自己也不确定，他好像经常这样，除非喝了点酒，他很难有勇气去独自面对什么。他是懦弱吗？当然不是，他有反击霸凌的勇气，敢于用拳头解决无法用言语解决的事情，但是他好像忘了自己是被背后的悄悄话伤害的，那些道貌岸然的人，认为自己主宰着所有的生灵，表面上衣冠楚楚，实际上是光鲜的外表包装了恶臭的灵魂。用所有人都听得见的声音散播不实的言论，或者说那是不争的事实，但段宜恩觉得那不是错，却还是感觉脊梁骨被一次一次的舆论刺痛，他想假装不知道，却被人总结成了没脸没皮。

王嘉尔见他脸色并不好，从无异样变得煞白似乎只是一瞬的事情，将手中的笔放下，决定结束并不算很正式的面试。“面试很顺利哦，你会通过的。你的脸色不太好...我送你回宿舍吧。”

“不用...不用...”收到结束面试的讯号，段宜恩低着头走出了教室，甚至连招呼都没有打，他似乎更在乎自己为什么突然想起这些不好的回忆。

眼前由一片黑暗变成罩着一层阴翳的彩色画面，像透过毛玻璃看见的世界。他看到很多过往快速闪过，许多以前曾经感受过的心情涌上心头。眼前是和男孩子勾肩搭背的景象，心头涌上新奇又温暖的感受，刚打完球的年轻身体上是湿滑的汗液，他嗅到对方颈侧散发出来的气息，像初成熟的柑橘，未脱稚嫩的青涩，伴随成熟的甜蜜，他把脑袋搁在对方的肩膀上，佯装自己累了，却趴在对方肩膀上深深嗅那气味。

紧接着是蝉鸣雷动的酷暑，他依稀记得那是个非常炎热的下午，在空调房里上着并不有趣的化学补习，桌子缺了个垫脚，写字起来摇晃之余还会发出并不好听的刺耳声音。爬楼梯出的汗被空调吹干，把人也越吹越困，他托着腮帮子坐着睡着了，突然醒来还是因为桌子的抖动，身边的男孩子在试卷上奋笔疾书。他醒了觉，感觉手腕扯着疼得慌，边转动着边倒吸凉气，身边的人看了他一眼，笑着扯过他的手，替他按摩。他愣了一下，这是什么感觉？未知神秘的甜蜜，蕴藏着巨大的危险，他还是毫不犹豫地陷了下去。

少年的满腔爱恋全数奉献给了在那个夏日替他按摩手腕的男孩，小心翼翼地说笑，遮遮掩掩的牵手，虽然是暗地里的恋爱，也让还是高中生的段宜恩尝到了些甜蜜。

不知从何时起，流言蜚语四起，他怎么能不害怕，他是住宿生，男朋友是走读生，熄灯后的宿舍，他的被窝里照着荧荧灯光。他给男孩发短信，述说自己的忧虑，对方只让自己宽心，信誓旦旦地说会和他抗击所有的恶意。

然后呢？然后他就出卖了自己。

一节并不想听的课，段宜恩喜欢借着上厕所的借口，到外面吹吹风，他没有注意到男孩已经先他一步出了门，一前一后，在教室里掀起了无声的巨浪。在洗手间碰见了男孩，他正低着头洗手，段宜恩从他的身后抱住了他，嘴唇似有若无碰他的耳朵，男孩耳根红透，猛地挣脱了段宜恩的怀抱，狠狠往边上推去。段宜恩一个踉跄，扶着盥洗台才得以站稳，抬头，镜子上映出了站在身后人的脸。

那个无意间在洗手间撞见两人亲昵的同学迅速将事情在一众男生间传播，原本只是肢体接触，愈演愈烈被传成了两人在洗手间狼狈为奸。那个说要和他一同抗击这个世道的男孩，拗不过严峻的恶言相对，将所有的错归罪在段宜恩身上，甚至连一段感情的开始也变成了逼良为娼。

再后来呢？

再后来，那个男孩自杀了。

正走在校道上的段宜恩轻轻叹了口气，不是因为失去什么，而像是在悔恨莫及，夜晚十点后的校园漆黑一片，透过楼房一扇扇窗户的灯火照耀，段宜恩停在路边，停在一棵树下，眼睛闭上，眼泪悄无声息就落了下来。

不过是个故人，为了故人而落的泪，带着陈腐的气味，流走了不舍和不甘。

如王嘉尔所说，段宜恩真就通过了二轮面试，舍友对他的态度也稍微好转了一些，或许是认为他是个有些手段的人，突如其来的巴结让段宜恩有些无所适从，为了躲他的无事献殷勤，段宜恩每天一大早就背着书包到图书馆学习，相对更多的是枕着一本从未看过的书睡觉，像书的内容会自己流动似的。

直到他又一次在周日的傍晚碰见王嘉尔。

他脑袋下枕着一本《2001：太空漫游》，硬皮封面上有着独特的细纹，硌得段宜恩的脸蛋不太舒服，换了几个姿势，还是把脸颊上的软肉当靠垫比较舒服，左边脸蛋挤压变扁，嘴巴也被压得嘟起来。他干脆闭上了眼睛，今天的温度有些回升，午后的太阳持之以恒地烘烤着大地，现在尚有余温未散，图书馆里的空调丝丝凉凉，吹得人享受。

不知何时开始，图书馆的空调被人调高了温度，坐在窗边的段宜恩很快感受到了一丝热浪透过被拉开了窗纱的玻璃传来，两件套长袖的人终于知道从书本上爬起来，伸个懒腰，环顾一下四周，王嘉尔正站在自己最近的那排书架旁冲自己笑。

怎么形容那个笑容？相比微风拂面这种词语，用完全吓了一大跳来形容比较合适，完全没有意料到心里有些在乎的人看见了自己并不好看的睡姿，慌忙地坐起身子，稳住落空了大半截的心脏，揉了揉自己的脸蛋，指尖划过，触感告诉自己脸上好像留下了“罪证”，封面上的细纹在自己的脸颊上印了一圈繁复又深刻的印子。段宜恩红着脸揉它，王嘉尔在不远处看得清清楚楚，不免脸上又笑开了一些，走到他身边压低音量道：“怎么又来这里睡觉了？”

又！段宜恩觉得自己这样还好，至少没有违反图书馆大厅内“保持肃静”几个大字，顿时鼻子出气哼哼了两声，语言还没有组织完毕，发出两声四不像的哼声后便销声匿迹躲回了自己的小世界。王嘉尔在他身边坐下，将手里的书放到桌子上，段宜恩瞥了一眼，《神的第九十亿个名字》，和《2001：太空漫游》系出于同一作者之手。

“喜欢看科幻么？”王嘉尔自然接过了话头，眼睛朝着正前方扫视，给了段宜恩不少缓冲时间。

“喜欢…就…有时候没有机会看。”段宜恩回答道。

“我也喜欢看，”王嘉尔道：“只是不知道喜欢的书垫在脑袋下睡觉是什么感觉。”说完，他笑盈盈地趴到了书本上，侧着脸去看他。

段宜恩面对着不算太熟悉的人压根无法插科打诨，脑子里来来回回转着的能接话茬的话都是几句抖机灵的，实在是说不出口，愣了小半秒，干脆他也趴在了那本在他脸上硌出了印子的书上。

王嘉尔被他的行动吓了一跳。王嘉尔原本就是心思细腻的人，由一开始见到他开始分外在意他之后基本已经断定了自己喜欢对方这一论题，之后无论做多少事情不过都是对心仪的人的讨好，他还没到爱得轰轰烈烈的程度，也深知对方似乎对社交关系感到有很重的负担，所以每一步总是小心翼翼的，生怕将他惊走。但他突然很果断的行动让自己心里小小地惊奇了一下，开始怀疑自己的判断是否正确，或许是自己想得太多。

王嘉尔迟滞了一小会，突然将手搭在了对方的大腿上。段宜恩第一瞬间对这样肢体接触的反应是抗拒，往窗边偏移的动作是想摆脱他的触碰。动作很明显，每一帧都落入王嘉尔的眼底，他立即心领神会，主动将手撤走，转而像朋友间问好那样拍了拍他的背。

段宜恩恰巧最吃这套，绯红登地飞上脸颊，耳根红透了像夹着生的牛扒，他极少有与男性肢体接触的机会，从高中才开始的性启蒙到遇见那个男孩，他似乎只经历了半个夏天的时间，所有的肢体接触都是以爱情为前提去完成。他不清楚应该怎么妥善处理王嘉尔的接触。

“呃…对不起…”王嘉尔率先开口打破了僵局，气氛转向有些迅速，王嘉尔也似乎悟出来是怎么一回事了，主动给段宜恩抛出了话头：“我不知道你这么抗拒肢体…”话毕，又觉得自己说的有些不妥，深深地叹了口气，匆忙道了别离开了。

道别来得很突然，段宜恩还没来得及作出反应，最后只能看着对方渐行渐远的背影，脑袋里全是刚才的画面，心里有些在乎，便开始胡思乱想：是自己反应太激烈了么…还是自己的性取向被察觉到了…他觉得恶心？他...失望了吗？

摇摇头，强迫自己不再乱想，把杂念全都甩出脑袋，翻开了书本的扉页想读，脑袋里都是他手上拿着《神的第九十亿个名字》在自己身边坐下的画面。

是愧疚还是在乎？他自己也说不清楚。

段宜恩加入广播台被微信上那位不知名的师兄说得像是板上钉钉的事情，段宜恩躺在被窝里，握着发出微弱灯光的手机，屏幕上是他俩的聊天界面。

-师弟睡了吗？

-没有。

-失眠吗？

-明天没有课。

-我明白了，这就是放不下手机的合理缘由！

段宜恩笑着键入下一行字，却被对方的手速抢先了话头。

-师弟是不是有社交焦虑障碍啊？

-社交焦虑障碍是什么？

-对别人的目光感觉不舒服？不自然？

-有些吧…我也不知道。

-话说，你认识播音部的王嘉尔师兄吗？你对他印象怎么样？

王嘉尔？段宜恩在黑夜里轻笑，脑子里回想起和他相处的点滴，似乎他一直都把笑挂在脸上。和他相处段宜恩总是感觉到前所未有的自在，他对陌生人设防，对认识的人拘谨，但无论他有任何言语或者动作上的不妥，在王嘉尔那里似乎都能被谅解。段宜恩笑着键入一行字：“王嘉尔师兄人很好。”

-是吧是吧，我也觉得。

两人胡乱扯了很多有的没的，快一点钟了才互相道了晚安。段宜恩捏着手机翻了个身，他还不想睡，似乎是刚刚和师兄聊天聊得兴奋了些，看见静静地躺在列表里的新生群，点了进去开始查看群成员，里面有自己的舍友，还有几名似乎已经在面试的时候见过了的师兄师姐，其他都是自己不认识的人。虽然自己的舍友也在里面，但是按照他那样的臭脾气，估计自己和他又是水火不容，重新审视一遍列表，确定没有认识的人后给手机按下了锁屏键。

说实话，他还真有些担心，只希望自己的担心是过虑了。

似乎一切都顺顺利利的，段宜恩不免怀疑是不是王嘉尔在背后推了一把。他每周只需要去监制广播就足够了，第一次怕他不清楚操作，有几个师姐自告奋勇来帮他，虽然不明白那些师姐为什么争得像要头破血流的架势。一个同部门的师兄在群聊里打趣地说，这群人还是头回这么积极，怕不是被师弟的美貌迷惑了心智。

看着热闹起来的群聊，他想回复些什么，毕竟他就是主人公，但不知从哪里说起，对话框里的字写了又删，始终一句话都没有发出去。有人问他去哪了，段宜恩刚想回复，熟悉的藤原书记头像突然窜了出来：师弟和我吃夜宵呢。

-我去...你什么时候加了我们部门的群的！

-进来就别出去了，来做任务哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

-播音部的都要和我们抢师弟，抢人也要按基本法啊。

师兄自然而然接过了话茬，段宜恩虽然不用苦恼应该说些什么，但心里还是会有空落落的感觉。师兄突然圈了他：师弟给我个机会，我请你吃夜宵。

-嚯！当场抓获。

-干什么呢干什么呢！大庭广众抢人呢。

左上角的小角标冒出了一个圆点1，和师兄的对话跳到了第一位。

-我在你宿舍楼下。

段宜恩不相信，自然以为是师兄开的玩笑，打了个哈哈想随便糊弄过去这接不上的茬。

-我真的在你楼下，西区五栋，没错吧。我等你下来陪我吃夜宵。

段宜恩有些惊讶，先不说下意识的动作让他披上了外套，他还是留了个心眼，再问了一次他的名字。

-呐呐，我是王嘉尔～

果然是王嘉尔，似乎是心里早就有了这个答案，心里却是止不住的欣喜，段宜恩不知道自己为什么会产生这样的情绪，但他脸上浮现了久违的笑容。磨磨蹭蹭地下了楼，段宜恩心里盘算着要如何与对方见面，实际上刚出楼梯间就被他堵了门。

“嗨。”王嘉尔对他笑，夜晚如此黑暗，连染上月色的笑容都变得暧昧。段宜恩扯扯嘴角，不大笑得出来，耳廓红了大半，低着头站在他面前。两人身高相仿，段宜恩一低头，那模样像要栽倒在王嘉尔的怀里。

“没事吧？”王嘉尔分明知道了是怎么回事，偏偏要问他：“是不是不舒服？要不...”

“我没事。”连抬起头都需要莫大的勇气，段宜恩觉得自己是疯了，自己在自作多情些什么，分明吃过苦头了却还心甘情愿往里跳，这可不是明智的决定。王嘉尔自然而然搭上他的肩，像一般的好兄弟那样，让他坐上电动车，载着他往校门外驶去。烧烤是很破坏氛围的东西，麻辣烫是他不喜欢的东西，很自然的，他将车稳稳当当地停到了糖水铺门前。生怕自己的身体和对方有半点接触的段宜恩终于能松松牢牢抓着车后座的手，手里攥满了汗，悄悄地往裤子上蹭蹭，泰然处之地踏进了店铺。

王嘉尔问他吃什么，他说随便，王嘉尔便给他点了一碗清补凉，段宜恩在桌下掐自己的手指，怕自己稍有不慎说出什么胡话。王嘉尔看他将自己的嘴唇咬得煞白，小心翼翼地说道：“没关系的...对我不用这么拘谨的...”

对方点头说“好”，但他依然还是掐着手指咬着嘴唇的紧张模样，王嘉尔也没辙了，只能由着气氛尴尬，还好糖水没有让他等很久，一碗清补凉和一碗绿豆汤，段宜恩注意到了两份糖水的不同，王嘉尔从一边的铁筒里抽出一支勺子递给他，把那碗绿豆汤推到了他的面前：“你尝尝。”

段宜恩想拒绝，也不好开口，就握着勺子喝了一口，王嘉尔盯着他看，让他再喝一口，他照做了。“喜欢吗？”王嘉尔问他，“还好。”他回答，“那你尝尝清补凉。”王嘉尔道。他听话地将勺子伸向离自己稍远的糖水，王嘉尔见他够不着，将碗推到了他的面前，一时间段宜恩面前两碗糖水并排着。

“喜欢哪个？”王嘉尔见他尝了，便问他。段宜恩愣神了一会，指了指清补凉，王嘉尔心领神会：“你应该比较喜欢吃爽口一点的吧。”说完，自然地从他手上接过勺子，放到了那盛着绿豆汤的碗里，再挪到自己面前，大快朵颐起来。

段宜恩突然意识到什么，看自己空荡荡的手，再看对面那支勺子，小心翼翼道：“师兄...那个勺子...”

“嗯？”王嘉尔本来就笑着看他，见他说话，脸上笑意更甚，把勺子从糖水里拎起来：“我不会介意噢...如果以后是会接吻的关系，我觉得，算是提前适应吧。”

“啊？”段宜恩迟滞了一下，随即发出了疑问的语气词。他怎么会不懂王嘉尔话里的意思，毫无掩饰的暗示，可是他不知道要怎么回答，更甚者是不知道怎么面对他，这分明是奢望，他能够拥有吗？他不知道，或许他会像失去那个男孩一样带着忿恨无声流泪，不是所有感情都能以圆满结局收场，有闹剧有悲剧，他已经是被世道所抛弃的人，哪里奢求拥有这么优秀的人的爱？

他低头往嘴里喂了一勺糖水，一片海带飘在勺子那小半口汁水里，像被困在荆棘牢笼里的自己，他将它咽进喉管，不加咀嚼。王嘉尔见他不说话，还以为他是在考虑，心里甜丝丝的，口中的绿豆汤也是甜的。

王嘉尔将他载回宿舍楼下，这次段宜恩终于肯松开紧抓着车后座的手，转而攥着王嘉尔的衣服。把他送到宿舍大院时，王嘉尔熄了车灯，抽出了钥匙，问站在一边的段宜恩道：“考虑一下吧。”

“什么？”

“我爱你这件事情。”

段宜恩心跳很明显地加快了，连呼吸也变得急促起来，王嘉尔不是不害羞，却是两人之间的关系需要他更加主动和直白，他干脆伸手揽过段宜恩的腰，见四下无人，将唇瓣贴在了对方额头上：“晚安...今晚要好梦...”

“再...再见...”段宜恩几乎是逃跑着离开的，印在额头上的那枚吻像挑开了封印着上古神兽的符纸，一切情绪瞬间涌上心头，欣喜、爱慕、纠结、还有绝望，记忆里的那个男孩像扼住了他的咽喉，让他不能发声，无法说话，要让他与周围的人渐行渐远。

夜晚，他躲在被窝里，看着微信里王嘉尔给他发的消息，头像里的藤原书记笑得很可爱，和王嘉尔相比，他觉得还是逊色了些。或许现在在同一夜幕下，一个人有多欢喜，另一个人就有多忧愁，对话框里静静躺着“晚安”两字，段宜恩没有回复，只静静地看着，心脏好像流了泪。

王嘉尔不是死缠烂打的性格，见段宜恩没有表明自己的态度，甚至有些刻意地保持距离，他知道自己已经陷进了这场单恋里。他想找段宜恩好好谈谈，却被婉言拒绝，他从未见过如此果断的段宜恩。

新学期，他的搭档也换了一个同级女生，原本没有过多的接触，稍微聊了聊后发现还是挺聊得来的。两人的关系也从点头之交演变成能随意开玩笑，两人喜欢在开播前在播音间里聊天，有时聊得热火朝天，监制的同事不得不让他们注意保护嗓子。原本王嘉尔把所有的班都调到了段宜恩监制的时段，只为免得段宜恩难堪，他又厚着脸皮求师兄师姐和他换时间。

这一切都被段宜恩看在眼里，他心有不甘，但也不好说什么，眼睁睁看着他和女生打打闹闹，把和自己监制撞上的时间全部调开。他尽力说服自己这是件好事，可是看到他和女生在开会时的小动作还是恼得攥紧拳头，指甲陷进掌心的肉里，越深刻仿佛越能让自己清醒。

第一次开台会他就恼怒地掐自己，无法想象之后看见他们两个谈情说爱的模样又是怎样的反应。挠了挠脑袋，托着腮帮子看部门师兄师姐的自我介绍，他看见在离自己大概两行的距离，是那个和自己选了同一节哲学任选课的师兄，隔了两大组远的距离，好像有一个熟人，他想不起来那是谁，隔着一层又一层的脑袋，他也看不清楚，干脆放弃了。

那个师兄突然回头看，看见了直愣愣盯着屏幕的段宜恩。他感觉到了视线，便顺着看了过去，尴尬的对视让段宜恩感到不适，迅速移开了目光，他又看见王嘉尔和那个女生在窃窃私语。

连目光都要流浪，变得无处安放。

散会后师兄找到了他，大大咧咧地说道：“我送你回宿舍吧。”段宜恩摇头，他又问：“我请你吃夜宵吧。”段宜恩又摇头，他却硬要拽着自己下楼。段宜恩想挣开他，给他一个警告，却无意中睹见王嘉尔正往这边瞥来。

“好啊。”段宜恩瞬间改变了主意，他也不知道是想恶心自己还是要气一气王嘉尔。段宜恩故意大着嗓门说话，自然吸引了王嘉尔的注意，身边的女孩子看着他，似乎还怀抱着男性友人送回宿舍的小心思，王嘉尔低声跟她道了别，小跑跑到了段宜恩那边，留下女生在原地盘算着心里的小九九。

“师兄要去吃夜宵吗？”王嘉尔腆着脸问抓着段宜恩手腕的师兄，这时同楼层的人基本散去，只剩三人还僵持在原地。师兄随意搪塞道：“我和宜恩有些事，先走了，下次请你吃。”

“宜恩？师兄你和这个师弟很熟吗？”

“呃...”师兄自知糊弄不过去，支支吾吾回答道，倒是段宜恩接了话茬：“很熟啊，你有什么事吗？”

“没事...我就是...没事...”

段宜恩被拉去吃了一顿夜宵，食之无味，他摸出兜里的手机，看见王嘉尔给他发了消息。

-保护好自己，我尊重你的决定，碰见什么事情及时找我，回到宿舍告诉我一声。

什么人呐，把自己的形象塑造得这么伟大，好像企图上演一出大义凛然的英雄救美。他感觉到温暖，他觉得他也是有人牵挂的人，把眼泪全数咽回肚子里，情绪不外流，静静地吃完面前的烧烤。

师兄想送他回宿舍，他婉拒，却被强制执行了，他感觉到非常不舒服。到了宿舍大院门口，师兄提出想和他拥抱，他也婉拒了，却还是被强制执行了，黑暗处窜出一人，他的动作却更快地把趴在自己身上的人拽下来，给予一记狠击。

“我希望你能有些教养，保持距离，OK？”

师兄踉跄两步，看着他的眼神有些凶狠，二话不说离开了。倒是从黑暗处窜出的人突然无处躲藏，幽幽地喊着段宜恩的名字。

是王嘉尔。他一步一步地走近自己，小心翼翼地告诉他自己在这里的原因：“我怕你被人占便宜。”

段宜恩原本胸口压抑着怒气，听他这么一说，突然笑了出来：“我是女生吗？”

“你长得好看。”

段宜恩被他突然的告白击破了设防，只愣愣地看他，静静听他下一句话：“呐...段宜恩...我真的很喜欢你...我只乞求你给我一次机会，试一试和我交往...我知道自己这样很不要脸，可是我真的希望能有一次机会。”

“我给你了。”段宜恩心情格外好，笑着同他说，下一秒就被对方封住了嘴唇，狂风骤雨一般的吻，掠过之处洪水泛滥，大树倾倒，连段宜恩也栽进了温暖的怀抱里。搂在腰上的手越搂越紧，嘴唇被牙齿扯咬变形，甚至还尝到了一丝腥甜的味道。

半晌，王嘉尔才离了他的嘴唇，见他嘴唇上有一处新鲜的伤口正渗着血，意识到这是自己的杰作，又伸出舌头舔了舔那血珠：“晚安，宜恩。”

怀抱着欣喜与爱恋，段宜恩几乎是没有意识地回到宿舍，脚下仍是虚浮的，手机锁屏上是他发来的消息：晚安，好梦，梦里不一定有我，但有我留下的吻痕。

亏得王嘉尔长了一张能说会道的小嘴，哄得怀春的段宜恩服服帖帖，作业都不写了就爬到床上，躲到被子里用手指碰自己的嘴唇，虽然是干燥的，上面却留下过他的津液。

这件事虽然让段宜恩欢喜，却也让他觉得羞耻，捧着红透的脸在被窝里发狂似地蹬腿，直到舍友发出控诉的哀鸣为止。

第二天上课，阶梯教室的最后一排通常都是被段宜恩占领的。他把包扔到椅子上，包里的水瓶遭到暴力对待，不满地发出一声悲鸣，把身体往椅子里一窝，将自己划出学习的范围。

眼睛打转扫视四周，却看见了王嘉尔从后门径直朝自己走来，他正毫无吃相地咬着面包，手里还握着一玻璃瓶甜牛奶。看见他，脑子里自然浮现了昨晚令人尴尬却实实在在发生了的既定现实，段宜恩耳根不落痕迹地红了，脸别到了一边，再也不看从教室后门的阶梯上走来的人。

他特地早起为了和自己多些相处时间而陪自己上课，这件事本身就足以让段宜恩心动不已。

“早。”玻璃瓶磕在桌面的清脆声让段宜恩的呼吸小小地滞停了一下，清爽的洗衣粉味道充盈着他封闭的小空间，身边的温度瞬时上升。

“早...”段宜恩小声地回他，不管他能不能听见，还是别着脸看窗外，学校里的绿地、雕塑、建筑一览无余。

“有什么好看的呀？”脸侧落下了一片阴影，是王嘉尔悄无声息闯进来留下的痕迹，距离近得可以闻到他唇边留下的椰丝面包的味道。段宜恩僵直着身子，惶恐轻微的挪动会与他有肢体接触，心里还在不屑一顾地嘲弄他：嘁...小朋友吗...椰丝面包、甜牛奶...这么爱吃甜的...

余光能瞥见他身上穿的深蓝色格子衬衫，领子处随意松开了一粒纽扣，露出好看的锁骨，段宜恩咽了口唾沫，下定决心要挣开他那像魔爪一般擒住自己的魅力，他又讪讪地拉远了距离：“段宜恩今天不愿意理我...我好苦...”

意料之外的撒娇语气，心跳又落得慢了半拍，僵住的手反应了许久才想起书包里的课本，翻出来放到桌子上，又被身边的人拿在了手上。

“你上课真的一点都不认真...”王嘉尔翻着书，除了印刷上去的黑色和绿色字体，内页花白得像刚从书店买回来的。段宜恩盯他的侧脸，看他翻着课本，有些出了神。

“吃早餐了吗？”

因为悸动，他想伪装自己的嗓子没有因为王嘉尔变得干渴，伪装那可能已经变得沙哑的嗓音。最后鼻腔背叛了内心，发出了一声微不可闻的哼声。王嘉尔分明是不会听见的，还是转头望着他，把桌上那瓶还没有打开的甜牛奶塞到他的手里。

是温的，还伴随着指尖的柔软触感。

前一天晚上的悸动换来高数早课疯狂打瞌睡，段宜恩手肘支在桌子上，托着自己的脸蛋尽力让自己打瞌睡的样子美观一点。瞌睡虫由耳朵钻进来，先将眼皮用胶水粘上，最后一点一点蚕食尽力打起的精神。脑袋顺利滑下手掌，被书本妥妥当当地接着，突然没了作用的手像倒戈的军旗，搭到了前面同学的椅子上。

“怎么睡着了...”王嘉尔将他的手包在手掌里，轻轻摩挲，从前面的椅背，藏到了桌子底下。王嘉尔盯着他，好看的脸蛋朝着自己的方向，眼睛闭着，嘴唇抿着，王嘉尔还是觉得他是极温柔的。拨开他眼睑上垂落的几根发丝，试探般伸手去碰他的眉毛、山根、鼻尖、人中，落到了唇上，王嘉尔怕他醒来，只轻轻的划他唇上干燥而翘起来的死皮。

手从那张好看的脸上收回，依然专注地摩挲软软搭在腿上的那只手，王嘉尔用修剪得齐整的指甲盖挠他的手心，挠他的指尖，他的鼻腔里会发出满足的闷哼。

段宜恩想挣扎着起来，想抽手，却有些不舍，闭着眼睛装睡，手被王嘉尔轻轻捏着，对方的温度熨得他的困意更深了些，指甲在他的手上挠着，哄着他越睡越沉。

耳垂上传来短暂的紧绷，像被人掐了一下，伴随着濡湿和温热，腰间有一只手搭了上来，段宜恩绷直了身体，呼吸几乎要停滞。段宜恩闭着眼，感觉身侧有一具身体压了上来，再度咬上他的耳垂，与其说是咬，更多像是含着了那方小巧鼓圆的软肉。他又伸舌舔他的脸侧，津液打湿鬓角，段宜恩紧张得颤抖。

“疯子、疯子、疯子！”段宜恩心里骂他，却不推开他，让他伏在自己的身上，甘愿被他触碰敏感的耳朵，他好像有些享受这样羞耻禁忌的爱抚，在教室的角落，在认真上课的同学身后，做一些令人面红耳赤的动作。

腰间的手圈得紧了些，又探入了他的衣服，蹭他肚子上的软肉。少年哪有尝过如此的刺激，当下睁开了眼，目光对上王嘉尔红了的脖颈。“别...”段宜恩想去抓在衣服里游走的手，王嘉尔正在探索他所有的敏感，手贴在了他的腰侧，隔着阶梯教室座位的扶手，几乎将他全部搂进了怀里。

“我不要...”王嘉尔松了他的耳垂，朝他的耳朵吹气，小声地蹦出每一个字都伴随着一阵暖风。段宜恩羞红了脸，突然意识到自己的手还搭在对方的大腿上，心脏又漏跳了半拍。

王嘉尔搂着他，啄他的脸蛋，随后又转移到他的唇上，小心翼翼含住唇瓣，在他凑上来之前，段宜恩清晰地看到他的两腮已是红了一大片。他的嘴唇温温软软，段宜恩被他搂着，近乎享受地任由他啄自己的唇，小心翼翼，一下、又一下地触碰让段宜恩有些忘了形。

桌子传来一阵震颤，脸贴着桌子上的段宜恩被吓得一激灵抬起了头，前面的同学不过是在挂在把手上的书包里搜寻些什么，两个人反应过激倒是引起了前排同学的注意。王嘉尔脸上潮红，看了一眼身边的他，他倒是面不改色，手在桌子底下朝他伸过去，手背碰了碰他轻轻搭在腿上的手，见他没有反应，手掌一翻，握住了他的手。

老师的普通话口音很重，段宜恩听得似懂非懂，实际上所有的注意力都被握住的右手吸引，眼睛虽然盯着黑板，却一句知识都听不下去。王嘉尔伸手用黑笔在自己课本上写了一句话，推到了段宜恩面前：中午我请你吃饭吧。

他摇头，抽走了被他握住的手。

王嘉尔神秘地笑了笑，又在课本上写了什么，推到段宜恩面前：我怎么越来越喜欢你了呢？

段宜恩看着愣神，从他嘴里听过很多次的话，写在纸上，变成歪歪扭扭的方块，又觉得像契约，将他和自己绑在一起的契约，挣不开，逃不掉。趁着愣神的当儿，王嘉尔响亮地在他脸颊上留下一枚吻，铃声正好响起，那枚吻好像也随之消失在教室的喧闹中。

“明天见。”王嘉尔背起背包，笑着给他留下一句话。

明天？在哪里？怎么会见？段宜恩揣摩不明他的话，直到第二天推开广播台的门，看见坐在椅子上朝着他笑的王嘉尔，才知道他计划了相遇的时机。

“下午好。”王嘉尔对他笑，笑着看他把书包放下，笑着看他坐在离自己很远的位置。同一时段值班的师姐看王嘉尔笑得灿烂，开玩笑道：“嘉尔看见段宜恩心情格外好呢。”

“看到好看的人当然会心情好。”那人脸不红心不跳地回答，却撩拨得段宜恩心跳漏拍。

留下段宜恩低着头独自害羞，师姐招呼着王嘉尔进播音间准备。看着他和师姐有说有笑的样子，似乎他能处理好所有的人际关系，这是段宜恩想做却做不到的。

“听众朋友们下午好...”

今天的节目监制是他一个人负责，比起和别人共处，这种情况更让他觉得自在，盯着电脑屏幕发呆是下午节目再好不过的选择。

“今天给大家介绍的书籍是来自卡勒德·胡赛尼的《群山回唱》，哎，嘉尔，这本书给你感触最深的地方在哪里？”

“因为书中人物关系错综复杂，我关注的重点就比较集中在司机纳比和苏莱曼的关系上，当纳比翻开了箱子里的速写本，看见上面画着在长廊上系鞋带的他、坐在车上抽烟的他，他终于知道苏莱曼先生总抱着速写本、握着碳笔在画什么...我很羡慕这样的羁绊，因为爱恋而竭尽全力维护对方生活的平稳安定，将满腔的爱慕化作守护...在我读到这个片段时，似乎苏莱曼先生对纳比的所有恶意都能被解释，那不是恶意，只是为了自己的理智作出的保持距离。”

“讲了这么多，那么你有没有想要守护的人呢？”

“有...并且我正在守护他，再厚的寒冰都有被太阳融化的一天，可能我的方式和苏莱曼先生不太一样吧，我比较激进。”王嘉尔轻笑，抬眼看了看播音间外的段宜恩，后者托着腮帮子，脑袋耷拉着，一看就是在打瞌睡。

“如果我不主动一些，我真的很害怕他会立马走掉...”王嘉尔盯着困得脑袋快要搁到桌子上的人，语气坚定地补充道。

师姐怕王嘉尔没完没了地说下去，勉强接过了话茬：“嘉尔真是一往情深呢。”随后，将音乐声放大，人声钮被拉回尽头。

“今天有点过了，有些收不住了哦。”师姐提醒他，王嘉尔只轻笑，盯着趴到了桌子上睡过去的人满脸溺爱。节目顺利结束，睡着了的段宜恩还能得到当天主播的奖励香吻一枚，趁师姐离开的当儿王嘉尔一把从背后搂住了段宜恩，脑袋蹭他的颈肩，调皮的发丝钻进衣服里，搅得段宜恩心猿意马。

王嘉尔含着他红透了的耳垂，小声道：“一起吃饭吧。”段宜恩点头，转身时，播音室门口的一抹黑影引起了他的注意。

“是谁？”王嘉尔追上去。段宜恩只愣在原地，对方是从什么时候就站在那里的，时间像溯洄了两年前的那个夏日，像噩梦一样，从镜子里瞥见一张惊恐的脸。

王嘉尔拽着那人走了进来，说是技术部门的同事在处理设备问题，看着那张脸，段宜恩愣住了。

那张脸，他怎么也忘不掉。

“你不是死了吗？”段宜恩问他，那人似乎受了莫大的委屈，怮声痛哭起来。王嘉尔看看段宜恩，又看看身边的小师弟，没有明白这是怎么一回事。“死了多好，你怎么能还敢来见我。”段宜恩咬牙切齿的问他，他怎么会忘他的无情和落井下石，居然还用死企图掩埋他的罪恶，用最拙劣的谎言骗取自己的眼泪，说到底，他不配。

王嘉尔虽不明白发生了什么事情，还是凭着蛮力把乱哭一气的人拎到了大门外。回过头再来安抚并不悲伤反而看起来十分生气的段宜恩，小心翼翼地给他顺顺背，安慰道：“别生气了...”

“我想和你说...”

“你说。”

很自然地，他把那个夏日里的骄阳烈日，爱恋纠缠，还有那个男孩全都告诉了王嘉尔。他尽量往简洁了说，王嘉尔握着他的手，望着他的眼睛，做他最虔诚的唯一聆听者。听罢，只留下了一句：“都过去了，他只是你生命中的一个节点，而陪你走完一生的只有你自己。”

“什么意思...”

“意思就是我也有可能不知道哪一天离开了，而你还会留在这个世上，但你也不是孤独的，你还有自己。”

“不会的...”话刚出口，段宜恩也觉得难以置信。王嘉尔说得都是对的，但是他却没有发现，每一次的爱恋和奉献都被他看得太重要，在以往的感情中，他像个商人，尽力维持自己的收支平衡，更者是追求高收益，企图从对方身上获得更多。是他的自卑情绪作祟，他看低了自己，认为自己什么也给不了别人，却贪心的攫取一切能证明他存在意义的爱。

“我觉得你说得对。”眼角挂着泪，段宜恩望向王嘉尔的眼睛，想要他给自己一点小小的宽慰，王嘉尔察觉到他的情绪，将他拥入怀中，连带着把眼角的泪珠吻掉。像去了皮的红提，段宜恩终于得以尝到略带酸涩的甜实，坚实脆爽的果肉，像他越发坚实的内心，又像他和王嘉尔的关系，从未如此紧密。

一粒红提落入口中，看着他餍足的表情会吵着嚷着也要吃的王嘉尔，只不过也是他生命中的一个节点，但王嘉尔是特别的，他会用成熟的红提替自己的青春画上一个圆满的句号。

END


End file.
